


The last knight

by Saenmoon



Series: Lena [1]
Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saenmoon/pseuds/Saenmoon
Summary: Darrow's journey to power is long and exhausting.Just re-wtriting some parts of the stories to introduce an original character





	

_Titus holds gaze with him, then glances over at me, grouping me with Cassius. Suddenly Cassius and I form a tribe in everyone’s eyes. The paradigm shifts that quickly. Politics. I take my time twirling my looted knife between my fingers. The whole table watches the knife. Sevro especially. My Red right hand has collected a million metric tones of helium-3 with its dexterity. My left, half a million._

And suddenly no more knife in my fingers, I keep them moving some time without realising what just happened, before looking up to where they all look at now. The knife is faster than I could ever imagine it, her fingers are so fast that they seem not to be moving at all.

"Nice toy, slightly unbalanced, but really nice." Her stare is locked in my eyes. She's small, maybe even smaller than Sevro actually is. Her eyes are of a sparkling color of gold, but her hair is tainted in a really pale color of pink.

"You can lead them for now, but remember what you're here for, what we're all here for. Or you'll be regreting it later." She says, still captivating the whole table with her dexterity. And without any more words, she starts to leave the room. Without pausing, without even looking at us, she throws my knife at the table, piercing it like butter, and even making a good hole in the ground.

All eyes are on the knife, except Sevro's, which are glowing with a fascinated light as he look at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a compilation of the not-that-important times where Darrow and her meet, just to kinda introduce my new character.  
> More is to come if i find the time (i hope).  
> If there is anything about my work, please leave a comment, i'll be glad to talk with you ^^


End file.
